


over his head

by Birdschach



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, The Kishitani's tease Egor, but he loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Shingen and Emilia plan to spend an evening off with Egor, but they worry some things might be over his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



Shingen opens the door, letting Egor into their apartment. 

"Hello. How are you two doing tonight?" Egor asks.

"Oh we're doing great, aren't we Emilia?" Shingen says, looking to his wife. 

"Yes! A rare night off, and Egor is here too! How delightful!" she says, grinning as she clasps her hands together. Looking between the two of them, Egor thinks of just how lucky he is the two eccentric scientists invited him into their relationship. But then, Shingen opens his mouth. 

"Yes, it's a good thing our work is done, or we might have to talk over Egor here!" he says, laughing at his own joke. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Egor asks. 

"Oh, nothing, Egor. Just that there are some things we work with that might be a little bit over your head!" he explains. 

"Yes, we deal with some very advanced things!" Emilia agrees, nodding in what she likely thinks is a sage manner. Of course, she only manages to look adorable. "It might be too much for you, Egor!"

"I'm not so sure. I'm better informed than you might think..." Egor says, defending himself. 

"Now, now, Egor, we both know you're no fool!" Shingen says. "At least, compared to regular people. But the more advanced research Nebula is still too much for you, friend."

"But that's okay!" Emilia chimes in. "When we're all together like this, the last thing we should worry about is work!"

"Of course, pumpkin, you're exactly right!" Shingen says. "And Egor is just such a cutie, I could never turn him away just because he's not as knowledgeable as you and I!"

"Shingen, that's unbelievably flattering," Egor says, sarcastically, though the blush rising to his cheeks suggests he is only teasing. The renowned assassin is used to more respect, but for whatever reason Shingen and Emilia never treated him like the living weapon so many others did. 

Perhaps that was why the man who usually remained so distant allowed himself to fall for the eccentric couple.


End file.
